drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Believe Me, Brother
Believe Me, Brother is the third episode of Drake & Josh. It aired on January 25, 2004. Plot Drake is dating a girl named Susan, who, according to Drake, is cool, funny and awesome. Drake can't think about anything but Susan. Drake and Josh have to do a video project together, so Josh suggests that Drake and his band do a music video and Josh can direct it. Drake wants Susan to be in it. Drake and Josh go open a closet to see which guitar Drake should use, but once they open the closet, they get blasted with purple paint. Megan did this and she films their reaction, which she thinks is very funny. At school, Josh meets Susan for the first time. Then, the bell rings and Drake goes to class. However, Susan then starts flirting with Josh. That night, Josh is doing humiliating things in the bathtub. Megan sneaks in the bathroom and films Josh. Josh gets out of the bathtub and goes in the bathroom wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Susan was in there. Josh apologizes for his "nakedness." Susan flirts with Josh. Drake comes in and Josh ends up grabbing his clothes and dressing in the closet. Later, Josh tells Audrey and Walter that he thinks Susan likes him. Walter and Audrey don't believe him and believe that Susan just liked Josh as a friend. Josh believes them and goes to film Drake's music video for his song, "The Girl Next Door." While Josh films the video, Susan starts flirtatiously tickling him. Eventually, Josh drops the camera in fright. Later, Josh pretends that one of his Ms. Nancy letters came from some person with the same problem. Drake eventually finds out what's going on, but he doesn't believe Josh, thinks that Josh has a crush on Susan, and the whole thing was a joke. Later, Susan comes and continues flirting with Josh. She corners him and says that her flirting was intentional. She then kisses Josh on the lips. Megan secretly films this as well. Drake walks in on them kissing, but Susan pretends that Josh was the one who kissed her. Drake believes Susan and is furious with Josh who pleads while also being grateful for his first kiss. Later, Drake starts rehearsing for when he is a huge rock star. Megan films him. Josh comes home, but Drake ignores him and goes in the kitchen. Josh tries to explain again, but Drake just takes his sunglasses and puts them in the blender. Josh continues trying to explain, but Drake tells Josh to stay away from him and Susan. At school, Josh wants Susan to tell Drake the truth. Susan gives Josh flowers, but Josh says he can't accept them because she's dating Drake. Drake arrives and Susan pretends that Josh gave her the flowers. Susan says she can't accept them because she was dating Drake. This makes Drake even angrier. Later, Drake and Josh argue, so Josh makes Drake hide in the closet so that Drake can listen to the way Susan acts when Drake's not around. Drake gives Josh thirty seconds. However, Susan knew Drake was there, so she acts casually. Josh tries to look attractive so that Susan can act normally, but he takes it too far and Drake yells at Josh. He and Susan leave the room but she reveals that she left her purse going back to flirting with Josh and kissing him, before leaving. Josh is dismayed at this. The next day, Drake and Josh show the class the music video, but find that Megan had edited the clips she had filmed of Drake and Josh into the music video. After finding out what Megan did, Drake is about to turn off the video, but right about then, the clip of Susan flirting with Josh goes on. Josh stops Drake so that he can watch. Drake discovers Susan's secret and dumps her. Drake and Josh scold Megan, but then tell her what happened and in return, they don't tell Walter and Audrey. The next day at school, Drake and Josh don't tell Susan off, but instead, Susan opens her locker and gets blasted with the same purple paint that got all over Drake and Josh‘s faces. Cast *Drake Bell as Drake Parker *Josh Peck as Josh Nichols *Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols *Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols *Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker Quotes Trivia *This episode, along with Two Idiots and a Baby, First Crush, Grammy, Blues Brothers, and The Storm haven't aired since 2012. *This is the first episode where Drake actually has a steady girlfriend *First of four appearances of Scottie, Rina and Paul *The beginning scene in the garage must have occurred before school, because after the main titles, the scene starts with them at school and Susan notices purple paint (from Megan's prank) on Josh's neck. *Ashley Eckstein guest starred as Susan. *This is the first time in the series a girl is more interested in Josh than in Drake. *The song Drake sings in this episode is "Girl Next Door", a song by Drake Bell, his portrayer. *In this episode, Drake laughs at the idea of a girl being interested in Josh, yet helps him get a girl in First Crush. *This is Josh's first kiss. *This episode has the end clip of the opening sequence near the ending & the full episode like many others can be found free on YouTube! *This episode is episode two on Amazon. Goofs *Lizards can't make out. *When the purple paint explodes all over Drake and Josh, none of it gets on the spot Susan notices. *Josh couldn't dress in the closet due to all the clothes hanging there and the lack of light. *Megan apparently was filming when Susan kissed Josh, but as you see Susan walk by a table the camera can be seen, therefore Megan couldn't have been filming. However, she may have had a different camera. *Before the portion of the video proving that Josh was telling the truth about Susan begins playing, Drake begins to stop the video. Once the video continues playing, he stops and moves his hand away from the VCR. Then Josh yells "Drake, wait!" and Drake can be seen backing away again. *In the beginning of the scene where Josh walks into the living room to ask his parents what they think about Susan, Drake's new girlfriend, a microphone can be seen hanging from the ceiling. *In the scene where Josh tries to prove Susan is cheating on Drake with him, after Drake comes out of the closet, the camera is facing him (Drake) and the right side of Josh's shirt is on his right shoulder. In the next shot, it's hanging off his shoulder. When the camera faces Drake again, the shirt is back on Josh's shoulder. In the final shot, the camera is facing Josh and the shirt is hanging off of his shoulder again and he fixes it. *When Josh is in the bathtub, a skin colored T-Shirt can be seen and there is no water. *In the scene where Drake walks in the room, he closes the door and Josh tries to explain to him about his Miss. Nancy advice column to Drake but while he's explaining to him, you can see that the bedroom door is open but when he's done talking about it, the door's closed. *Josh tells Drake to hide in the closet and Drake tells Josh that he's got 30 seconds with Susan but if you count, Josh never had 30 seconds with Susan, he actually had more time with her and Drake was in the closet longer. Gallery ''See Believe Me, Brother/Gallery '' 103 Category:Season One 03